villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mephisto (Marvel)
Mephisto, sometimes using the name Mephistopheles or even Satan (among many others) is a powerful demonic super-villain from Marvel comics and is one of several such demons that feed off humanity's belief in The Devil so as to masquerade as Satan himself. In reality, however, Mephisto's origin seems to lie with the primordial Elder-Gods that ruled earth before being banished by Atum the God-Eater, the exact nature of this origin varies with story to story but tends to vary between the old gods becoming corrupt or the demons being formed by the already plentiful corruption found in the Elder-Gods. At any rate Mephisto now rules over his own dark dimension, commonly called Hell but not related to the Biblical hell (though to the average human being it may as well be as it is equally as horrific), within this realm Mephisto rules supreme with only demons such as Blackheart (his own son) being capable of challenging him there. Outside his realm, however, Mephisto becomes much more restrained, although still a virtually limitless sorcerer - he is aware of these limits and seeks ways to expand his influence throughout time/space but also, like many demons, enjoys causing misery and deception for no apparent reason other than malice. Mephisto's main enemies are the Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four, Dr. Strange, and Ghost-Rider, Ghost-Rider is especially prominent since he was formed due to a pact with Mephisto but dedicated himself to stopping the devil rather than working as his servant. When May Parker died, Mephisto offered Spider-Man the chance to bring her back. In exchange, Peter had to surrender his love for Mary Jane. Mephisto is also an enemy of Doctor Doom due to the demon having trapped and tormented the soul of his mother, Cynthia Von Doom (note that this is only relevant to the comic canon and may or may not apply to other versions of Dr. Doom). Powers and Abilities Mephisto, like The Devil's incarnation, is an extremely powerful being. He is immortal, and if he is destroyed, he will automatically reform himself in his domain. Mephisto is endowed with a wide variety of demonic powers, even outside his realm: superhuman strength and resistance, metamorphosis, time control, illusions and mental manipulation. In his Realm, Mephisto is all-powerful, able to change the structure of his world at will and able to rout even Galactus. Live-Action Films Gallery Mephisto_Marvel_XP.png Mephisto (Earth-6109) 001.png Mephisto-300x260.jpg|Mephisto confronting Spider-Man. 220444-183088-mephisto.jpg Navigation Category:Deal Makers Category:Pure Evil Category:Demon Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Satan Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Paranormal Category:Genies Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Avengers Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:The Heavy Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egotist Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Forgers Category:Defenders Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Cult Leaders Category:Enigmatic Category:Cheater Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Genderless Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Satanism Category:Heretics Category:Silver Surfer Villains